


this ain't even my peak

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Bulges, Blood, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Marc | Morgan, Mildly Dubious Consent, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: The only person suitable for his lusts was his vessel's son, bound in chains with a rag, muffling his cries. While Grima did find enjoyment in torturing the boy, to take the young child and pump him full of semen was something he did not plan to do.





	this ain't even my peak

Grima was certain he had no sexual desires like desperate humans do. He did not crave intercourse, and yet, in the back of his mind, there was something he longed for but refused to think about it. Besides, Grima had no friends, no acquaintances, and that was fine. He did not need them; it would only make his urges grow.

The only person suitable for his lusts was his vessel's son, bound in chains with a rag, muffling his cries. While Grima did find enjoyment in torturing the boy, to take the young child and pump him full of semen was something he did not plan to do. Perhaps it was the vessel that made him desperate. Grima was not dumb. If he left the room and found someone else, a human girl, she would no doubt get pregnant. A successor sounded excellent to everyone else, but to the Fell Dragon, he only needed himself. Nevertheless, Morgan was a worthy pawn ready to get used.

Grima shook his head. He was weak, and the urges in him contributed to his diminishing power. If it helped him gain his strength back, Grima would take the chance and claim the virginity of his vessel's son. He watched the rag fall out of Morgan's mouth, drool and tears glistening on his lips. Other than a whimper and a small sob, Morgan quit crying. Grima bit his lip and wondered why his cock grew hard. Was it him, or Robin's disgusting thoughts pertaining to his son? He turned away until he heard the clicking of Morgan’s chains like it was an invitation, but all it meant was that Morgan moved.

Grima decided to enter the prison. “I see you’ve rid yourself of the rag, but chose to stay quiet. My, you're a good boy. A pathetic worm, but you listen well.”

“I want my dad back!” Morgan hiccuped. “He wouldn't do this to me!”

“Silence, worm!” Grima shouted back, making Morgan flinch. “I'm already dealing with issues this worthless vessel has bestowed upon me,” he rubbed his temples and sighed. “Do you want to be on the other side of my wrath? Keep crying, because I do enjoy it. Very much so, it makes me want to silence you with my cock.”

“W-Wha…?” Morgan's eyes widened. He didn't expect that reply, weakly backing away like he could go anywhere.

Grima scoffed at the futile attempt and removed his pants. He grabbed his huge, hard cock, and put it on Morgan’s wet lips. “Come, my son,” he mimicked Robin's voice and groaned when Morgan opened his mouth, slipping his cock on the boy’s wet tongue.

Morgan, with innocent eyes and the brains of his father, figured out what to do soon enough. He sucked at the tip, the only part of Grima he could put in his mouth. Morgan knew he couldn't go any further, but that didn't stop Grima from ordering Morgan to open wide, thrusting his hips and moving his cock down the boy's throat. Morgan gagged and teared up again. He couldn't take it all, but he kept sucking. He sucked and tried to move his head the best he could as Grima gripped his hair.

“How does it feel having your father's monster cock in your mouth?” Grima spoke, drowning out his moans with words. “Do you know your father has been aching to do this? I understand his thoughts and know he always wanted to shove his cock inside your tight hole and your small mouth. How amusing, you morsels are."

Morgan whimpered, his throat sore from the length in his mouth. Grima kept pushing his head, and Morgan's legs wobbled, noticing he became erect. He heard Grima moan, who kept him in place with a firm grip. Grima hissed after a few thrusts and emptied his load in Morgan's mouth. Morgan's eyes widened as the hot, thick seed entered his throat, panicking when he couldn't move away. Grima’s cum stayed until he pulled away. The tremendous amount spilled out of Morgan’s mouth, coughing it up. It dripped down his chin and stained his clothes like a gallon of water spilled on him. As a god, I have no need for sex and whatever else you worthless humans partake in, but do you know what I desire now?” he asked and allowed Morgan to adjust himself comfortably.

Morgan nodded as he had no choice but to wrap his legs around Grima.

“I have an undeniable, uncontrollable need to breed someone,” Grima whispered in a low voice, positioning his cock on Morgan's tight hole. The large amount of cum that stayed on Grima's monster cock helped as lube, but the Fell Dragon had no concept of what products human used. “I need no successor, for I am too powerful,” he kept explaining when he slammed his cock into the virgin Morgan, who screamed and wept. “Silence, worm!” Grima thrusts and continued to speak. “I need no successor, so women were out of the question. It was such luck I captured you, my vessel’s son. Wouldn't you like for me to breed you, Morgan? My cum inside that pathetic, virgin body?”

Morgan whimpered but shook his head yes, as he had no other option. It still hurt, even with the generous amount of cum helping Grima move deeper into his ass. He hated how he was still hard from earlier, his cock aching and leaking. Morgan trembled and tugged on Grima's coat. “Father, please,” he pleaded.

“You dare have the valor to call me your father?” Grima growled. “Despite my cock so deep in you, lowly human, that I can see it bulging in your stomach? You worms are nothing but hopeless!” and he thrusts harder than before. "Your father would love to do this, but he can't, and won't! It is I, Lord Grima, who will breed you!"

Oh, gods. Grima was right. The dragon penetrated him so deeply, he could feel it in his guts. The outline of Grima's enormous cock showed in his stomach, and he cried, but ultimately, his tears got replaced by moans, pleas for Grima to continue.

“I knew you would enjoy it,” Grima chuckled, lips lining on Morgan’s shoulder. He bit down and drew blood, licking it up. “How delicious.”

The pain Morgan felt earlier didn't compare to a tiny drop of blood. “Lord Grima, please... I'm so hard, it hurts…” he whined.

Grima scoffed as his mouth trailed to Morgan's neck, doing the same as before. The blood made his cock throb inside Morgan. “How adorable. Do you think I am here to please you? You need to earn it, worm!”

Morgan wept but understood what Grima meant. “Please, Lord Grima,” he begged. “Keep pushing your cock in me, so deep I feel it in my throat! All I want is someone to breed me and make me their cum slut, so please, grant that wish, Lord Grima!”

“Oh, my…” Grima smirked, granting Morgan’s wishes. He pushed deeper, all while draining Morgan’s neck of his blood. “Keep speaking like that, worm, and I'll cum harder than before.”

“Please!” Morgan became high from the blood loss and the pleasure of having Grima's cock in his guts. “Please breed me, Lord Grima, even if you don't want one, give me your child!”

The words went straight to Grima's cock. He chuckled and kept thrusting, listening to the nonsense Morgan spewed out. Every thrust to Morgan made Grima's cock push against his stomach, moans leaving the boy's lips. He smirked wider than before as he saw Morgan's eyes flutter to the back of his head.

“Fine. I believe you earned it,” Grima said, using one hand to keep Morgan up, the other on his cock. Grima stroked the boy's tiny cock, grinning as more tears spilled out of his wide eyes.

Morgan's breathing became faster, his chest rising as he pleaded for his life. He came sooner than later, crying out Grima's name.

Grima saw Morgan spurt out cum, so much it stained the both of them. “You have had your fun, worm.” he snapped Morgan out of space as he began thrusting again.

With the boy's orgasm, everything that happened after felt better. Morgan's moans kept spilling out, his mind far from gone. Grima grew annoyed with the boy's cries and hushed him with a kiss. The kiss traveled down to his bleeding neck, sucking hard enough to make marks.

“Once again…” Grima tensed up. “I'm ready to breed you, Morgan,” he said and didn't quit thrusting.

“Yes, yes, please, Lord Grima, it's all I want!” Morgan cried out, the overstimulation making his body tremble and pant.

Grima nodded, a low hiss escaping him as he came a second time. Morgan choked from the hot seed filling his stomach up, so much it came up to his throat. He coughed it up, but Grima wasn't done. Grima kept pushing his cock deep and deeper until he emptied out all his cum. The Fell Dragon refused to part, his hand hovering on Morgan’s full stomach.

“Look, I came so much in you that it filled your stomach up. Humans are pathetic but interesting creatures…” he stroked Morgan's face and finally pulled out. So much cum dripped out of his body it created a puddle, and Morgan’s stomach returned to normal. Morgan leaned against the wall, his legs trembling.

“S-So good, Lord Grima… it felt so good…” the boy said before he collapsed.

Grima saw that coming. He sighed and ordered a handful of servants to deal with the mess he and Morgan created. They did not question anything.

“Do not touch him.” Grima snapped at one of the servants reaching for Morgan’s unconscious body. He pulled Morgan up like a cat would do to its kitten, dragging him away from the prison.

He satisfied his desire for today, but there was no telling what he would do later. For now, Grima watched Morgan sleep, and the urge to breed surfaced once again. Morgan's sleeping body looked ripe.


End file.
